


Lived Ever After Happily

by gavinjpeg (minyoongi)



Series: Lived Ever After Happily [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gavin, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongi/pseuds/gavinjpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew have a little gem hidden away from the world in their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lived Ever After Happily

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song 'house of gold' by twenty one pilots  
> this is just really self indulgent because i love omega!gav and there isnt enough of mpreg!gav either  
> this is the first fic i have ever posted so i really hope you guys enjoy !!! 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> ahot6 in which they are all in a relatioship but officially geoff and gavin are mated from way before they met the others~~~

“Those fuckers don't know what him ‘em!” Michael cried, grinning maniacally as they burst through the front door to their home. “We took the more than we aimed for - we are fucking rich!” 

“We are already rich, dumbass” Ray retorted, swinging his favourite hot pink rifle over the back of the sofa before leaping over himself and grabbing a Xbox controller to continue his game from where he’d left off as if they hadn’t just blown up one of the biggest banks in Los Santos. 

“Yeah, but now we are even richer,” Michael joined ray on the couch, watching him obliterate his enemies, occasionally leaning over to shower the sniper in kisses to try and distract him from his game.

The rest split off, Jack to the kitchen to make up drinks and Ryan out onto the balcony for a smoke.

Alphas were never suppose to live in such close quarters together, often territorial beings not afraid to tear each other apart at any given time. Yet the fake ah crew made it work and that’s what made them stand out in their business. made them someone to avoid. They were merciless and bloodthirsty, their humanity traded in for their thrones long ago. Devils clothed in human skin. all loyal to each other and no one else.

What the world didn't know was of the secret they hid high in their tower, five of them sworn to protect with their lives. Geoff’s mate. Geoff’s omega, Gavin.

Gavin was technically Geoff’s mate, bonded to their leader since he was a young fresh faced eighteen year old who ran into the wrong crowd in England, yet he loved them all, his alphas. The six of them had a complicated and weird relationship but it worked and they couldn't be more content.

Geoff dismissed himself from the others, retreating back to his room and entered quietly. He gazed over to his bed and on top, swarmed in thick furs Geoff had bought him after complaining he was cold, was Gavin fast asleep in his makeshift nest. Geoff kissed the omegas forehead lightly before peeling his bloodstained clothes off and chucking them into the hamper and padded through to the bathroom to wash the dirt and blood from himself. Gavin hated getting the sheets and himself bloody.

He towelled himself off, brushing lightly over the tattoos that wrapped around his body before chucking on a pair of boxers and slipped into Gavin's nest beside him. The omega purred as his alphas arms curled around him dragging him further into his alphas scent. Gavin's eyes fluttered open, turning his head to mumble something along the lines of “I missed you” to Geoff before pushing himself further into Geoff's heat. One of Geoff's hands moving to Gavin's slightly swelled abdomen, rubbing soothing circles into the skin. Gavin being knocked up only made Geoff more determined to keep Gavin away from the world. His alpha instincts kicked up around his pregnant omega and leaving him alone for work always tore him apart inside. The crew tended to sleep apart after a heist, knowing to give Geoff his alone time with his mate to make up for leaving him. The two slept soundly wrapped up in each other, not even waking when Ryan popped his head in to check up on them and then left with a soft smile on his face, closing the door as softly as possible before stalking down the hallway to his own room. 

♡♡♡

Geoff awoke the next morning to an empty nest, Gavin missing from his arms which was strange because Gavin slept like the dead and usually only got up because someone else woke him. Throwing on some loose clothing, the alpha strolled into the living room the find the omega nestled on the couch, laptop resting on the arm of the sofa, nursing a coffee. Michael lay on the floor by the TV with a controller in hand and Ryan sprawled himself out on the other end of the sofa watching Michael lazily, both deep in conversation as Gavin hummed in agreement to whatever they were conversing about. 

Geoff threw himself down in between Gavin and Ryan, arm curling around the omegas shoulders as the omega leaned back into his warmth. 

“You're up early,” Geoff kissed Gavin's forehead as the Brit downed the rest of his coffee, discarding the cup beside his laptop. 

“I really needed to pee and didn't want to disturb you getting in and out of bed so I thought I’d do some work,” Gavin's arm curled around his tiny bump as he kissed Geoff, coffee still on his tongue.

Gavin’s job was editing videos for a small production company, letting him earn a little something for himself and just gave him something to do when the rest of the crew was busy. He was content with what he had, never really wanted to be involved in his partners world yet wouldn't give up his boys for anything.

“Stop with the coffee, I told you already,” Geoff chided, tapping the omegas face lightly giving Gavin a look over. Geoff rested his hand over Gavin's bump, his button down shirt not made to stretch like it did over his abdomen. “Your'e gonna have to get new clothes bud, those buttons are gonna pop any moment,” chuckling before kissing the frown on his mates face.

“Now that's just mean - I like my clothes!” Gavin squawked, separating the two in a pretend huff. “Maternity clothing are all just plain ugly anyway,” nose scrunching in disgusting at the memory of online shopping for clothes a couple of days ago. 

“We’ll find you something, don't worry, you're just gonna stretch your clothes otherwise and I paid a lot of money for those!” Gavin now repositioned himself in Geoff's lap, nuzzling into his neck inhaling his scent. 

“Fine, but you have to help me,” Gavin let out a shaky breath feeling himself already get lost in Geoff's scent. He’d like to blame the hormones but it was always easy for him to get lost in his alphas alluring scent. Geoff's scent reminded him of when they first met, of the day his life spiralled into the chaos it is now. 

Forgotten, Michael and Ryan smiled at the two curled around each other, only distracted by Ryan’s phone with a text from Kdin. They had forgotten about post heist clean up.

“Geoff, we gotta clean up after last nights heist - the quicker we do it the quicker you can get back to this,” Ryan's voice broke the silence and the response was a long whine from the omega.

“Sorry Gav, I gotta go,” stroking his omegas hair, the soft purring only making it harder to leave. He shuffled Gavin back into his seat, kissing him softly before standing up.

“Give me one sec,” and Geoff left the room, a scent drunk Gavin whining for his alpha. Michael approached him with a soft smile on his face, kissing his head before falling down beside him.

“Don't worry boi, he’ll be back soon,” Gavin's omegan purrs growing louder as Michael's hands brushed through his hair. Geoff returned with a jumper and t-shirt of his in hand and he had donned his one of his many suits. 

“Gav com’ere” Geoff knelt in front of the omega, dumping the clothes by his knees as he slowly unbuttoned Gavin's shirt. He slid it off the Brits shoulders and dropped it by his knees as he picked up one of his old t-shirts, slipping it over Gavin's head, Michael helping guide the scent drunk omegas arms through the sleeve holes. Geoff then grabbed one of his old baggy jumpers and pulled it over Gavin, Michael doing the same again, Gavin letting them do whatever with glazed over eyes and a dopey smile. Ryan snapped pictures of the Brit being swathed in Geoff's clothing, Geoff gave Gavin one last kiss on the forehead, the omega content being wrapped in his alphas scent. 

“Michael will stay with you bud, be back as soon as i can,” Geoff gave Michael a quick kiss this time and Gavin slurred a “love you both” to him and Ryan before Geoff left with Ryan in tow.

Michael couldn't resist snapping more pictures of Gavin, stomach now hidden under the clothes yet he still cradle it with his arms. Gavin was truly blessed.

♡♡♡

Geoff and Ryan returned to Gavin - still wrapped up in Geoff's clothes - curled up in between Michael and Jack, Ray snuggled into Michael's other side. The four absorbed in some action film that they only realised the two other alphas had joined them when they flung themselves on either end of the sofa. Geoff giving Jack a kiss before leaning over to kiss Gavin. 

The crew, one by one, nodded off as films played one after the other and the six of them were soon fast asleep all cuddled into each other, each more in love with other.

**Author's Note:**

> if there is any spelling/grammar errors or something is worded confusingly please let me know!!
> 
> also thanks for reading! <3


End file.
